


If You Let Me, I'll Take Care of You

by dancingelf88



Series: All You Need is Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyd is a tease, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd got down on his knees level to Scott and pecked him on the nose.</p>
<p>“Better?” he asked clearly still amused.</p>
<p>Scott pouted (ok…pouted harder), “That’s not where it hurts.”</p>
<p>Boyd’s amused smile turned into a smirk, “I don’t think the security cameras would appreciate it very much if I kissed you where you want me to.”</p>
<p>Scott closed the distance between them by pulling Boyd in by the shirtfront, “Then maybe we should go where there aren’t any cameras…Vernon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Let Me, I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Scott/Boyd. Never written them before

The next time Scott found himself on the ice rink it was with Boyd trying to teach him how to skate. Scott concluded that Boyd was a horrible teacher. You’re not supposed to laugh yourself to tears when your student falls on his ass…hard…for the third time. Scott told him as much.

(Truth was Scott didn’t mind. Boyd was actually one of the nicest people Scott had ever met. They used to be friends when Scott was still taking the bus to school and then they kind of just…stopped. When he was trying to convince Boyd not to take the bite he had promised that if Boyd didn’t want to sit alone he wouldn’t have to. Circumstances made it so that he hadn’t had a chance to keep to his promise. But after rescuing him, Erica, and Cora from the Alpha Pack’s clutches Scott was determined to keep his word.

It was hard at first…and awkward. Boyd was wary of Scott…suspicious of this desire of his to suddenly be his friend again. Scott was nothing if not determined though he didn’t push his limit. He did simple things: asking Boyd how his day was going, offering a seat at lunchtime, sharing class notes.

They actually bonded again on a long bus trip to a track meet. Stiles had been banished to the front with Coach Finstock. Boyd had joined him in the back and shared the _Ultimate Spiderman_ comic he had downloaded.

It blossomed from there. Scott liked hanging out with Boyd. He had this dry wit and used these obscure references that only Scott and sometimes Erica got. He had this calming presence that Scott found peace in. Plus Scott was kind of in love with his iTunes library.

Their first kiss happened on the floor of Boyd’s living room. Scott had his head in the other’s lap and was looking up fondly while Boyd laughed at the episode of _Scrubs_ playing. Boyd looked down at him, quirked his lip upwards and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips.

It blossomed from there.)

Boyd got down on his knees level to Scott and pecked him on the nose.

“Better?” he asked clearly still amused.

Scott pouted (ok…pouted harder), “That’s not where it hurts.”

Boyd’s amused smile turned into a smirk, “I don’t think the security cameras would appreciate it very much if I kissed you where you want me to.”

Scott closed the distance between them by pulling Boyd in by the shirtfront, “Then maybe we should go where there aren’t any cameras… _Vernon_.”

The other gave a small growl before he scooped Scott up and skated them towards the exit.

Scott hissed as Boyd’s tongue slid from the dip at the back of his knee, up the back of thigh, and over his left buttock to lap at his hole. Scott bowed his back and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“You ok love?” Boyd asked his voice husky.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Scott gasped out. Boyd answered him by licking another wet stripe down the cleft of his ass that made Scott shudder.

“You wanted me to kiss your boo-boo better. I’m trying.”

Scott looked behind him with one eyebrow lifted, “Boo-boo? Really?”

He yelped when Boyd bit his cheek, “We have another four hours until my parents get home. Let me take care of you.”

Every time they fuck like this Scott is 100% sure that he’s going to die from sheer anticipation. Boyd loves to take things slow…to drag it out because apparently nothing is better than a mewling Scott McCall. This time is no different.

The beta spends a considerate amount of time mapping every inch of Scott’s thighs: long stripe up the right, too wet one down the left. He presses the flat of his tongue right up against Scott’s entrance and keeps it there pulsing until Scott whines. Yet still he teases. Boyd wriggles the tip of his tongue inside but only just the tip. Only just enough to make Scott whine and push back to get more.

It goes on like this for what feels like an eternity. Boyd opening him up so _fucking slowly_ with his tongue until he’s as deep as he can go. He stiffens his tongue and pistons in and out driving Scott completely out of his mind. But damn it it’s not enough. His fingers aren’t any better. They’re long and thick and twist inside of Scott: filling him up and giving him a small taste of what he wants…what he craves. Boyd only brushes his prostate: gives small little touches that make Scott arch his back and shiver. Make him grip the sheets until they rip.

When Boyd finally _finally_ pushes in Scott drops his head on the pillow in relief. The teasing is worth it for this very moment. Even with a condom on Scott can feel every part of Boyd inside of him as he pushes slowly past his rim until he’s as deep as he’s going to get. Scott shudders and convulses through every slow, deliberate thrust that Boyd delivers. He rolls his hips back to get more. He screams Boyd’s name the way he knows the other boy loves to hear.

Boyd drapes himself completely over Scott’s back. He intertwines their fingers and runs his tongue along the shell of Scott’s ear.

“You ready to come love?”

Scott is too far gone to form words now. He lifts his head from where it’s mashed into the mattress and gives a desperate nod. It’s at this point that Boyd stops being so gentle. He flips Scott onto his back and wraps his legs around his waist. These thrust are hard and fast and deep hitting Scott’s prostate with every intention of making him scream. It’s Scott that comes first: back arched off of the bed, a scream torn from his throat, and Boyd’s hand pumping his dick. The other werewolf follows him over the edge a few short seconds later.

Boyd curls into Scott once they’ve cleaned up. Scott places small kisses on the back of his neck while Boyd hums contently.

“What time do your parents get home again?” Scott asks.

“Couple of hours.”

Scott smiles against his ear and gives it a playful nip, “In ten minutes you’ll be the one screaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
